


Deliberately Early

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Jun comes by Sho’s to pick him up ahead of schedule. He has the keys after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lame excuse to write fluff, really. I needed the distraction, no matter how short it turns out to be. :)

Sidestepping a small luggage, two medium size gift boxes and another small Boston bag, he reached the bedroom door and soundlessly, pushed it open. At least the proud owner of the apartment was asleep facedown, literarily unconscious and heedless to higher level of disarray within his bedroom.

Flinching back in disgust is not an option at the moment, Jun reasoned, as well as scolding the tired man.

*

He padded his way to the bed, which by easy conclusion perhaps was the only clean place in the apartment. He unceremoniously sat down on the side of the bed, and considered waiting as his best choice.

_There has to be legal limit on how good you can look when you're sleeping._

Sho started to snore rather loud.

_Or not._

*

Fifteen minutes passed slowly and impatience grew. He rather not spent his day off only staring on a snoring Sho, thank you very much. He rather did something to a snoring Sho, now that he was able to.

_Or not._

Or did.

Slowly at first, juts of hair strands from the mass of black got tangled with his fingers. Jun tugged harder and Sho finally stirred, eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly over the light from the window.

Jun tried not to smile.

Partially taking in the situation, Sho sighed and closed his eyes again.

"I bet you’re early," he murmured.

Jun found it hard to end up _not_ smiling.

"I am."

*

"What time is it anyway?"

"1.45," Jun answered.

Sho sighed in response and kept his eyes closed and half his face buried down the pillows.

Since Sho didn't seem to mind, Jun leaned down to tug more hair, just a little bit harder. Almost inaudible low sound came from under that pillow. It sounded like consent and Jun kept on tugging.

*

"What time is it now?"

"1.59," Jun answered.

Sho opened his eyes, a little bit more alert that he was few minutes before, and aimed a stare to Jun.

"You're here all ready while I'm still naked."

"With drool trails on your chin."

Sho’s right hand flew to wipe his chin in a speed of light.

And Jun _had_ to smile at the act.

*

"Did I mention I _am_ naked?"

"It's safe to say that both of us are aware of that state by now."

"And…"

"And."

While coy wasn't actually the proper adjective Jun would attribute to him, Sho could at times pull 'coy' off beautifully.

*

"What time is it now?"

"2.07," Jun answered.

"And what time should we get going?"

Jun frowned on the fact that Sho's right hand was sliding steadily up his left thigh.

"Sho."

"Did I mention I _am_ naked?"

"Yes, you did."

*

"If we’re late for the reservation, I am blaming you for taking too much time in the shower."

Sho shrugged, sitting down beside the shoe rack and tied his boots lace. Jun stood outside to wait for Sho to grab his bag. They should get going soon.

Once they are outside, Sho locked the door and put the keys back to his bag before turning to Jun.

"By the way, did I mention that your place is a dump?"

"Yes you did. Repeatedly," Sho smiled warmly. "Let's go."

While softhearted wasn't actually the proper adjective he'd attribute to himself, Jun could at times pull 'softhearted' off beautifully.


End file.
